


Dirty Work

by LadyFogg



Series: Constantine Oneshots & Prompts [2]
Category: Constantine (Comic), Constantine (TV), Hellblazer
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bets & Wagers, Blow Job, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Language, Oral, Oral Sex, Spit As Lube, Sub John, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:42:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7101835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFogg/pseuds/LadyFogg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John bets you that you can’t seduce him before he seduces you. If he wins, you clear his bar tab and if you win, he has to pay in full, plus extra. What he doesn’t realize is, you know exactly the phrase you need to utter to make him give in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Work

**Author's Note:**

> This was another prompt: How bout a oneshot where reader and john are both trying to out seduce each other(for bets or pride or to show off or whatever)-flirting becomes ridiculous- realize what's up between them and then go off and follow through with whatever kinky/ridiculous things they said to each other? 
> 
> Fic Song - https://play.spotify.com/track/7qeo1y7OSgXx1JFt6n8Lqj

 

“Bet you ninety quid!”

Amused, you shoot John a raised eyebrow as you pour yourself a shot. He sits on the stool at the end of the bar, his trench coat slung on the seat next to him and an ashtray at his elbow. “Do you have the money?” you question. 

“You’re implying that you’d win,” John says, eyes twinkling as he lifts his glass to his lips. 

“Because I will,” you say.

John takes a gulp of beer before responding. “Oh, you think so, love?” he asks. 

“I know so,” you say matter of factly.

“Give me one good reason why you think you can seduce me before I seduce you,” John challenges. He extinguishes his cigarette in the ashtray before pulling out a fresh one from the half-empty pack in front of him.

“Because I always seduce you first,” you say. You knock back the shot in front of you and grab a rag so you can start to wipe down the bar.

John snorts as he exhales smoke. “I’m going to have to disagree.”

You shrug. “Yeah, whatever you say, Johnny Boy.” 

Someone calls to settle their bill and you acknowledge them with a nod. It’s past last call and most of the customers have left, say for a few regulars. You can feel John’s eyes on you as you move down the bar to collect the patron’s money. You’re mostly messing with him. While you don’t make it a habit of sleeping with people who frequent your bar, John was a special case. Well, not really “special” so much as “hot as fuck”. You know enough about what he does to keep your distance, even if he did help you monster proof the bar. 

When you wander back to his side of the room, John holds up his empty glass. “Hundred quid!”

You laugh, taking the glass from him. “If you don’t even have money to settle the bar tab you owe me, you certainly don’t have the money to pay me when I win,” you tell him.

“ _ If _ you win,” John says, pointing at you with his cigarette. “I will settle my tab, plus the hundred.” 

You raise your eyebrow, filling his glass with more beer. “Keep talking,” you say. 

“But if I win,” John continues, smile growing wider. “You get absolutely piss drunk with me and clear my tab.”

“That’s it?” you ask. “Was sure you were going to ask me to blow you or something.”

John grins. “Well, that usually happens anyways,” he points out. “And when you're drunk you beg for all sorts of naughty things.”

“True,” you concede. You consider his offer as you watch some more customers leave. After a minute, you sigh. “Alright, Constantine. I'll play your game. But if we’re gonna do this, we need some ground rules.”

“Of course,” John says, excitedly. 

“First thing's first, this is your final drink and then I’m cutting you off because a, I'm closing and b, you’re no use to me shit-faced right now.”

“Fair ‘nough.”

“Second,” you continue. “The phrase ‘fuck me now’ is the end of the game. Whoever says it, loses.”

“Understood,” John says with a nod. 

“Three, whoever is the winner, that's what we're doing tonight. There needs to be follow through. None of this backing out bullshit.”

“Aye, agreed. One question,” John says, taking a drag of his cigarette. 

“What?”

“Since this is a seduction, not just a tease, and you just said sex is how this evening will end...”

“Naturally.”

“...we should pick a predetermined location,” John suggests. “My place or yours?”

“Mine,” you say. “Considering I don’t even know where you live.”

“Alright, sounds good to me,” John says. 

You chuckle. “Are you sure?” you question, pouring yourself a beer. “Your bar tab is hefty.”

“Again with the cockiness, love,” John tells you, shaking his head. 

“I’m sorry, do I have too much cock for you?” is your teasing response.

John grins, taking the full glass you slide in front of him. “Is there such a thing?” he asks. 

“Not in my experience,” you grin back, holding up your own glass to toast.

“Nor mine,” John agrees. He taps his drink to yours. 

You take a sip before waving to the last of your customers as they leave. Putting your glass down, you walk around the bar to lock the front door and turn off the Open sign. John remains on his favorite stool, downing his last beverage of the night. Once you’ve locked up, you do a quick walk through of the bar to make sure there aren’t any drunks passed out or vomiting somewhere. 

When you return to John’s side, he’s just putting down his empty glass. You know you should probably clean, but that can wait until the morning. Instead, you slide onto the stool next to him, reaching for your beer. 

“Show me what you got, magic man,” you say. “Seduce me.”

John shoots you a heated look, extinguishing his cigarette in the ashtray. He studies you for a moment and you can practically see the wheels turning in his head as he tries to decide how to proceed. Eventually he scoots closer, invading your personal space. 

“Have I ever told you that you have the most beautiful eyes,” he says in a low voice. “They’re so deep, I could fall into them.”

You roll your eyes at his cheesy compliment, trying not to smirk, but failing miserably. 

“My favorite is when you’re pinned beneath me, your eyes meeting mine as I slide into you,” he continues. “But I s’pose I’m getting ahead of myself.”

“Maybe just a little.”

Grinning, John reaches out to brush your hair away from your neck, fingers lightly tickling your skin. “When we get to your place, I’m going to take my time,” he says. “I’m going to strip you down, kissing every bit of flesh I uncover until I’m buried between your legs.” His other hand comes to rest on your knee. “Your powerful thighs holding me in place while your arousal draws me closer.” 

He licks his lips and you feel yourself flush at the implication. You take another sip of your beer to hide it. 

“The first taste of you is sweet and positively sinful, better than any brand of whiskey.”

“Web of lies!”

John laughs. “You don’t have to believe me,” he shrugs. “You just have to lay back and let me lick you, my tongue delving into all the right places.”

“Mmm, that does sound nice,” you hum, putting your glass down. “You give oral like a champ.”

“I do my best,” John says, but you can tell he’s pleased with the admission.

“So, you’re going to go down on me,” you recap. “Then what?”

“I’m going to bring you to the edge, make you twitch and moan until you’re trembling and just when you’re going to come, I’ll stop.”

“Dick.”

“That’s exactly what you’ll be getting,” John says. “My cock, hard and throbbing, sinking into you. I'm going to bugger you good and proper, make you scream my name until you've come ‘round my cock.”

He looks pleased with himself. You have no doubt he'll deliver, having already done this exact scenario a few times before.

“Tempting,” you say, tracing the rim of your glass with your fingertips. “That’s not where I would go tonight.”

“Oh? That’s so, love?” John questions. “Where would you go then?”

Eyes flickering up to meet his, he must see the challenge in your gaze because he grins excitedly. Your turn. As hot as John’s story was, you aren’t even close to caving. Because you have a secret weapon. The ace in the hole...so to speak. 

“I’m going to straddle you, because I know how much you love me being on top,” you say, tugging his belt loop so he's forced to stand. Another tug pulls him towards you until he’s practically on your lap. “We're going to strip, but I'll be the one going down on you, not the other way around. I'm going to kiss my way down to your dick and then start jacking you hard, because you get so adorably needy when I do.”

John begrudgingly nods. You're not wrong. You slide your arms around his waist so he’s straddling your lap. You can feel his bulge and are not least bit surprised that he’s hard. 

“Without any warning I'll put my mouth on you,” you say. “Switching between jerking you off and sucking your dick, but I won't let you move your hips. You'll be forced to lay still underneath me, unable to do anything but watch me suck you off.”

John inhales sharply, his cheeks flush. The corner of his lips are turned up into a permanent smirk.

“My mouth is sucking you so hard, your eyes roll back into your head.” 

You watch his Adam’s apple bob as he swallows thickly. He’s had too much to drink and it’s been at least a month since your last romp. His eyes stray to your lips and you know he’s imagining them around his cock.

“And just when you’re about to pop like a bottle of champagne, know what I’m going to do?”

“Stop?” John asks, breathlessly. 

You shake your head. He frowns, tilting his head to the side questioningly. You take the opportunity to kiss him. He tastes like beer and cigarette ash, an intoxicating combination but only when it comes from him. His mouth is warm and inviting and so desperate against yours. He cups your cheek, deepening the kiss further. He grinds himself onto your leg, trying to find some relief. When he pulls away to catch his breath, you smirk up at him dangerously. 

“I’m going to finger you.”

He lets out the most obscene moan you’ve ever heard. “Fuck me now, love.”

Pleased with yourself, you reach over for your beer. “Told you so,” you say triumphantly. 

John doesn't even look mad that he lost. He looks eager and starved. “Take me home,” he begs. “Before I make a mess in my trousers.” 

Laughing, you wait for him to slide off your lap before standing. You finish your beer and he grabs his trench coat. He’s right on your heels as you head for the back exit, turning off lights as you go. The alley is quiet when you step out the bar. John lights a fresh cigarette while you lock up. Once the door is secured, he grabs your hand, pulling you in the direction of the nearby staircase. You never could keep a tenant above the bar, so you decided to live there yourself. Saved on travel time for sure, and was incredibly useful for this exact scenario. 

You lead John up the stairs, looking for your house key on the ring in your hand. His presence behind you is comforting because it means you won’t be sleeping alone tonight. He flicks the cigarette over the railing before following you into your loft. You chuck your keys on the counter and lock the front door as John drops his coat on the nearest chair. 

You’re pulled toward him suddenly, his mouth catching your cheek before he finds his way to your lips in the dark. He groans when you return the kiss, pushing him in the direction of your bed. You come to a halt when his legs hit the edge, your hands finding their way to his loose tie. You hastily undo it before pushing on his shoulders and making him sit. The moon shines through your large windows, casting the room in soft white light. John looks up at you with an expectant smirk, waiting patiently to see what you’re going to do next. You drape his tie around your neck before slowly undoing the buttons on your shirt. 

He starts to mirror your movements, his fingers fumbling as the alcohol starts to get to him. You finish undressing before he can even reach for his pants. As he struggles to kick his shoes off, you take your time to knot the tie so it hangs loosely around your own neck. He doesn’t notice until he’s successfully manages to wiggle his pants down his hips. Only then does he look up to see you only clad in his tie. 

“Bloody fucking hell,” he swears. 

You advance on him, forcing him to scoot backwards on the bed until he can move no further. You yank his pants off the rest of the way, leaving him in just his socks. He's too distracted by you to notice as you climb into his legs. Leaning forward slightly, you let the end of his tie drag along his thigh as you crawl up his body, seeking another kiss. He inhales sharply when it lightly brushes his cock. You smirk knowingly, closing the remaining distance between your lips. He groans when you do, moving his mouth against yours roughly. He’s propped up on his elbows and you can feel the tension in his body, the anticipation of what’s the come. 

You draw away from the kiss to place a trail of them down his chest, pausing to flick a tongue over his nipple. He groans again so you spend a little time there, teasing the bud between your lips until you feel his cock press into your thigh. You grind onto it, earning another groan for your effort. You retrace your earlier path, leaving small hickeys, bite marks and wet spots as you go. When you grasp him firmly, his elbows give out and he falls on his back, hands searching for your head. He runs his fingers through your hair, petting you encouragingly.  

You give him a few hard strokes, making his hips jerk upwards instinctively. You run your tongue along the length of him twice before  you slide the tip into your mouth. Using your arms to pin him down, you waste no time, working your mouth up and down his cock. Your hand follows the same movement, squeezing tightly. John is already twitching beneath you. His hips try to move, but he’s forced to remain still, so all he can do is grip your hair tight and go along for the ride. 

Between the delightful suction and firm strokes, you coat him in your saliva, his cock like velvety steel against your tongue. 

“Fuck, love,” he pants with a loud moan. “Fucking glorious mouth. Can...stay this way...all night…”

You pull off him with a gasp for air, still jerking him hard. “Like that do you?” you say hoarsely, pushing yourself up onto your knees. You let go of him, earning a loud whine, but it’s only so you can change into a more comfortable angle for your wrist. You get right back to it immediately. Your free hand slides up John’s chest and he seizes it instantly, knowing exactly what he needs to do. 

John’s mouth is deliciously wet and hot when he sucks your two fingers between his lips, shutting his eyes in the process. You thrust your fingers in and out of his mouth just as you allow him move his hips. He thrusts into your hand, matching your rhythm. He hums and whimpers as his tongue swirls around the digits in his mouth, getting them as thoroughly soaked as he possibly can. When they’re wet enough to his preference, he lets you pull your hand away, opening his eyes.

They’re bleary from alcohol and lust, his lips glistening from his own spit. You grab his chin to tug him into a quick kiss before pushing him back down into the bed. You slither backwards to settle between his legs, taking him into your mouth once more. He’s squirming so tantalizingly under you, you can’t help but use your dry hand to reach between your legs, adjusting one of your stray pillows that had found its way there. 

Once you’re comfortable, you spread his legs, your mouth still moving up and down his cock at a steady pace. At the first touch of your finger between his ass cheeks he tenses. You let him slip from your mouth once more, jerking him a bit gentler this time as you whisper, “Shh, baby, it’s just me.”

You feel him eventually relax as you stroke the tight ring of muscle, not pressing forward until he lets out a soft exhale and strokes your shoulder. Your finger sinks into him slowly, your mouth returning to his cock in an attempt to draw his focus somewhere else. It works. His erection springs back to fullness and you can feel his body relax around your finger, letting you slide further in. 

You start to grind into the pillow between your legs, moaning as the pressure on your clit is enough to stem your arousal. 

John’s making noises too, moaning and grunting with each suck and thrust. He becomes more and more loose around your finger as you move and you let his hips set the pace. Up to meet your mouth, down to meet your finger. Up. Down. Up. Down. Over and over again until he’s loose enough for you to add a second. And when you do, he begins to move faster. You take that as a hint that he's close, so you stop holding back. With one hand you grip him by the base, your mouth relentless around his prick. You fuck him with the fingers of your other hand.

Heavy breathing and swearing is all you hear and it's like music to your ears. He's always so in control. To see him like this, so desperate and needy, letting you unravel him…

You grind harder against the pillow between your legs, closing your eyes and surrendering to the sensations all around. You suck his cock hard while crooking your fingers just the right way…

“Bloody fucking Jesus Christ hellshitefuckin’...” he babbles, body twitching violently. His hands finds purchase in your hair and he starts to thrust roughly into your mouth. You keep stroking the spot inside him, while your head bobs in his lap. 

“Closeclosecloselove,” he groans. “Bloodyfuckingonnacome…”

It takes one more press of your talented fingers to send his body into convulsions. He grabs your hair and shoves his cock up into your throat, coming violently. You come too, your own orgasm rung out of you from the unassuming pillow clamped between your sweaty thighs. 

John collapses into a boneless mass beneath you as you pull your mouth off him, his come sliding down your chin as you try to swallow it all. You carefully remove your fingers, earning a breathless moan from the man in question. You wipe your hand on the comforter before you find yourself yanked forward by John’s tie. His tongue laps at the remaining spunk, cleaning your neck and chin before delving into your mouth for one final, exhausted kiss. 

He pulls you back with him so you’re sprawled across his chest, both panting heavily. 

“You...win…” he manages to say after a few minutes. “Fair an’ square.”

Chuckling sleepily, you bury your face in his neck, forcing yourself to take a few deep breaths to try to slow your heart rate. “Again, told you so.”

“Fuckin’ ‘ell,” he slurs, his tired, drunkenness making it difficult for him to suppress his accent as he normally does. He flings his arm over his eyes. “So, how much do I owe you?”

You prop your chin on his chest to smile up at him. “Five-hundred and fifty,” you say. 

At this he moves his arm to stare at you in shock. "Bloody ‘ell! How have I rung up a four-hundred and fifty quid tab?" he asks. 

“Because you haven't paid since you started coming to my bar. And that's without the extra hundred from the bet,” you say. “But, I’ll knock fifty off each time you do that thing with your tongue that you were telling me about before.”

“That’ll ‘ave to wait ‘til mornin’, love,” he groans, one arm circling your waist as the other fumbles around for the blanket. “‘m dead. You’ve killed me.”

“There are worse ways to go.”

“S’pose yer right.”

You help him drape the blanket over the both of you before burying your face into his neck once more. Minutes later, you succumb to the exhaustion, smiles plastered on both your faces.  

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll take myself out now. *hides in a trash can*


End file.
